Mirror of an Angel
by I Still Have The Trump Card
Summary: Two gone. Two changed. The darkness in her reflects in her pelt. The light in her shows clear in her eyes. The truth that tears you away and pulls you from comfortable lies is in her voice. She speaks words none understand...save for her mirror of far away. A mirror of what is to come, was has come to pass, and what is now. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

I watched without a whisper of hope as the stars fell and pooled in blood before the spirits rose and faded into the air.

Fallen angels.

"They're falling." I whispered, my heart sinking. "Unless someone finds them and fulfills their oaths...we will be doomed to darkness forever."

I looked up. MoonClan still remained-as thirty lonely stars.

I wondered is this was just a dream.

This is reality.

The Angels are Falling.

And an oath is really all we need.

An oath...and oath to find them and to fight.

My child is safe.

My child is strong.

My child is silent.

My child is rising.

My child will never fulfill this oath.

An oath will eat at all.

* * *

Silentkit stared at her mother. Both were fully awake, and terrified.

Yowls came, seeming to devour hope with a sharp smack of foaming, poisoned jaws.

"Silentkit...I named you a quarter moon after you were born, Why have you not spoke?"

_Because to speak is to make sound, and sound will get you killed if you make it loud enough. _Silentkit wanted to say, but instead said something that shocked her mother;

"Silence is what I am. I will never voice my opinions if it means that they will find me."

Her mother's eyes widened.

"Why..do you speak such words?"

Silentkit looked up at her silently, her blue eyes deep pools of water.

She turned her head away, trying to block the cries for help.

No, not from her clanmates.

Fallen Angels speak to her as they slowly turn from us.

Angels speak to her as the sky falls, as the world may end.

She will fulfill the oath.

She will wander forever on this earth-dead or alive, it does not matter.

She will end with this world-she will help and she will curse.

That is the curse, the payment, the sorrow of an oath.

An oath cannot be broken-and an ancient oath is stronger than a thousand new ones, a thousand warriors, a thousand Clans, or a thousand earths.

An oath, an oath is the world.

The world will die when the greatest oath is broken.

It will...restart. With one relic of the past.

Silence...she will always stay. She will always be here. The world will die with her.

Nothing can kill her except the end of all things.

And earth is a thing...so she shall live through a thousand times the time we have lived...and fight to keep her domain.

After all, only if she breaks her oath will the world end.

Young child, her blood spills with the rain.

Young child, she keeps you safe.

Young child, she is kind in silence.

Young child, she is an angel. An angel bound to the earth for ten thousand times of the time until our world ends.

The world will end and be renewed ten thousand times.

And then time will keep going.

Each time will be the same.

Yet she shall never exist.

The oaths she fulfilled shall never be broken.

That is the curse of the oath.

She will never speak again in waking hours-she shall only speak in dreams.

We look upon her in honor-for, she is only remembered in Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind.

She stands alone in greatness on the threshold of the Stars.

She stand alone on the great Silver Moon.

She runs and leaps on a silver path of Moonlight to the horizon and back.

She stands and wonders on a golden beam of sun.

Yet she is not content.

She shall not be content until she stands with the ranks of Angels-and she shall be in the center.

She is only happy with her young kin.

She knows all.

She tells little.

She knew none.

She told all.

She knows all.

She tells none.

For that is the was of life-sunrise, sunhigh, sunset, night-and all over again.

Moonbeams turn her fur silver.

Sunbeams turn her fur gold.

She is the sun, she is the moon.

The most beautiful of creatures.

No, not her-her kind.

Felines have grown to be beautiful.

From the roaring lions to the smallest kit-

We are always strong and noble.

Save one.

A whisper of silence.

A whisper of an oath broken.

A broken silence.

And a broken heart.

A war dawn, a red dawn.

Ere the oath is fulfilled.

Beauty comes not with age, nor appearance-

It comes with knowledge.

The ugliest cat is beautiful in my eyes is they have knowledge.

Knowledge is only to gain-

Not destroy.

The sun rises as the moon sets.

Silver beams mesh with golden.

That is when she is at peace.

Then she will stand in the noble ranks.

Species fall.

Civilizations destroyed.

And the Clans will remain whole.

They will be there.

Their silent protector is safe-

Safe with the world.

Safe with truth.

She holds the only truth. An oath. An oath is the Clans.

You swear to stay loyal.

That is an oath that death will go to your heart if you break.

Those who break that oath then live a half life, a cursed life. A life not worth living. A life that will end with agony.

The Stars cannot heal all wounds.

Four rips in the sky appear to the strong.

Five rips in the sky to the truth.

Six rips to the stars.

Seven rips to silence.

Silence allows you to hear all-

The heartbeat of you mother, the rustle of the wind, the voices from far away.

If you speak rarely, these things will open to you.

You are linked not in words, but in silence.

If you break that silence you fade.

Fade with the world.

Dreams are weak things-dreams rip you apart. Dreams can kill you. Dreams will destroy you.

Or they will keep you alive.

No matter how weak you are-a single dream will take you to the stars.

We all go there anyway...

So why must we wait?

Because death is not what will come of an oath if you keep.

That is all that she swore in that oath.

This world is Hell, believe her, believe me.

It has not become hell-it has always been hell.

That is what she swore.

The oath...unlike others...has a name.

A Cruel Angels Oath.


	2. A voice first said and a red wolf

_Five winters after the Angels Fell._

Silentfall stared at the sky.

She wondered why it seemed to empty-she had a dim memory of a sky filled with beautiful stars.

And now...there were so few.

She wondered why so many whispers echoed through the forest. They spoke to her.

As she got older, they got more angry and less pleading.

Her thoughts strayed to the voices of WishClan below her. They rumbled and mumbled and yowled and whispered.

She seemed to be the only silence in the cold night air.

WishClanwas staying awake-it seemed that a few more stars were falling.

She wondered why they even cared-they didn't hear the cries of agony or the curses or the broken oaths or the cries of "Inferno! Inferno!"

"Inferno..." She whispered. Her voice was soft and sooth, like water sliding over stone. She rarely used this voice-even though she could command DreamClan to retreat if she spoke strongly enough.

"Whats Inferno?"

Silentfall didn't respond to Silvervoice. He was the only friend she had. And she could only seem to speak in front of him, with his encouraging blue eyes and beautiful silver fur.

"Where do you think the darkest soul will go at death?" She asked.

"Soul?"

Silentfall's eyes showed only faint amusement. Her body was as stiff as stone.

Silvervoice stared as Silentfall stood and turned, leaving the cliff edge.

"Soul? Inferno? You ask question that I cannot answer." Silentfall whispered so quietly that only the wind could hear.

He stared at the forest-as confused as he had been when he witnessed the first death in his lifetime.

The sun began to rise.

The stars began to fade.

The moon left the sky.

The Brightest Star shone until the sun's rays reached its light.

Silentfall watched as the exhausted Clan moved about their business as usual-only slower. And they seemed sadder and jumpy.

"Hey Silentfall. We should go huntin'. Seems like Whisperclaw ain't gonna give out orders."

A black tom-Voicestep, Silentfalls much younger brother-had spoken to her.

Silentfall nodded mutely. Five winters versus two winters weren't much in the grand scheme of things.

They treated each other as equals-Silentfall sometimes spoke slightly encouraging words and Voicestep sometimes brought prey for her when she was ill. Which was rarely.

Silentfall nodded, and the two walked off into the cold wood.

"Hey, I wonder why we all talk so different. I mean, you talk all prim and proper like, while I talk rough."

Silentfall shrugged, stifling a cough.

"Hey, ya'll-right? That cough would've hurt me."

Silentfall glared at her brother.

"I am not you." She said coldly, quickening her pace.

Everything was covered in frost-the trees, the dead yet still green grass, the ground, WishClans fur seemed to sparkle with frost, even the sky seemed to be so crisp and cold that it was covered in frost.

The sunlight was bleak. It only shone into the palest shadow, leaving the darkest shadow to be blundered through in the thick forest.

Silentfall gathered her hind legs beneath her, and leaped high into the air, catch a tree branch with her front paws and pulling herself onto it.

She leaped from tree to tree above Silvervoice.

For the first time in her life, she laughed.

And Silvervoice laughed with her.

For the first time since she was a kit, five years ago, free of voices, she felt joy.

The short happiness ended when they reached the border, and could not go any farther.

"We should go back." Silentfall said, spinning around in the branches and racing back to camp.

"How does she do that?" Silvervoice asked a sapling.

Of course, the sapling had no answer.

* * *

Silentfall dropped from an ancient cedar onto the even older rotting log in camp.

"Yikes!"

"I am sorry, Edgecall."

The black tom back away nervously.

"How do you survive when you drop from so high?"

Silentfall shrugged, and jumped off the ledge.

Edgecall noticed that she had landed on a pile of dead leaves, and the bark below was very soft.

Silentfall darted into the shadows to avoid Voicestep seeing her when he ran into camp.

"Is anything attacking?" A black she-kit-his daughter-asked him.

"Only the frost, Shadowkit." Voicestep said with forced cheerfulness.

Shadowkit spun around and cracked the layer of ice, clawing it apart.

"First a flood, then ice over everything. Then frost over that. Then hardly any sunlight." Voicestep grumbled. There had been rain the night before and there was two mouse-lengths of ice in camp, and one in the forest.

In other words, they were hungry and tired.

"Voiceclaw!"

Voicestep jerked his head up. The leader, Fallstar, had called him over, getting his name wrong for the hundredth time.

Or maybe only tenth.

"Yes, Fallstar?" He asked the white tom, who looked at him disapprovingly.

"I want a full fresh-kill pile ere the sun sets."

"Yessir. I'll try to do that sir."

"Don't be cocky, Yakyell."

"My name is Voicestep, sir."

"That's what I said, Voicemutter."

Voicestep sighed, walking out of camp again.

Silentfall slipped out from hiding, skirting around the edge of camp, but Fallstar noticed her anyway.

"Silenntwhatever! Come over here!"

Silentfall trudged over to her leader.

She missed Redstar.

"Yes, Tripstar?"

She always retaliated this way.

"It's Fallstar. Anyway, go hunting."

"I will, because I'd definitely rather go out into the freezing cold forest than rest because I've been up all night."

"Good. Now go hunting before I demote you to Voicelessfoot."

"It'd be Silentpaw."

"Whatever. Go!"

Silentfall turned around, and stalked out of camp. Fallstar never got her sarcasm.

She broke into a run, and didn't see Voicestep until she crashed into him.

"Hi Silentfall!" Voicestep said breathlessly. "Did Fallstar hold you up?"

"Yes." Silentfall responded. "And he's so thick he doesn't recognize blatant sarcasm."

Voicestep grinned. "That's just like him."

"Yeah," Silentfall agreed. "I really, _really _miss Redstar."

"Me too. I think everyone does. I mean, Fallstar, calls Waterstar Puddlestar!"

Silentfall nodded, laughing slightly.

"We should probably get to hunting." She said after a moment.

"Yeah. We should split up." Voicestep agreed.

Silentfall headed into the deepest part of the forest, which was on a hill and the trees were so thick so that little snow made it through. There was little in the way between her and prey.

She found a mouse nest, and scraped at the ground until she saw some tawny ears. She brought her paw down on the head, and with a squeak, the ears vanished.

Not wasting any time, she broke through the rest of the ground, and quickly looked at what would soon be her catch;

One fully grown mouse and five half-grown ones.

She killed the adult one first, then sank her claws into the first two little ones, killing them.

She did the same to the third and the fourth, and then she broke the back of the fifth by snapping at it as it tried to flee.

She buried her catch, and kept hunting.

She didn't find anything else, and this was only enough to feed the two queens, the three kits, and the two elders.

And not the medicine cat, the five apprentices, the seven warriors, and Fallstar.

She unearthed her catch, and headed back to camp.

* * *

"That little? I thought you were better at hunting, Silenttrip!"

Silentfall glared at her leader.

"Voicestep got two old crows, which is enough to feed you and the apprentices, and Littlethorn and Fangstep are both out hunting. They're the best at hunting."

Fallstar stared at her for a moment.

"Oh."

Silentfall picked up the younger mice(which was very hard to do), and took them into the nursery.

"Oh hello, Silentfall." Shardleap, Voicestep's mate said, looking up. "Is that prey?"

"Phemph." Silentfall said through a mouthful of prey.

She set it down(meaning dropped it) and said;

"I meant to say yes."

"Yay! Auntie Silentfall got prey, Thunderkit!" Shadowkit yowled, waking her yellow-furred brother up by pouncing on him.

"I'll leave you alone." Silentfall said quietly, shocked by how much she'd said.

"Thank you!" Shardleap called after her.

Silentfall took the other two mice to the elders, and their only responses were 'Hmph.'

After that, Silentfall retreated into the warriors den, exhausted, hungry, and tired of dealing with her leader. And also talking in general.

At sunset, Voicestep woke her.

"Hey Silentfall! There's still some prey!"

Silentfall lifted her head, stood, and left the den. She noticed that there was only a vole left, and that everyone seemed happy.

She picked up the vole, and started eating.

"Younger warriors get to eat more."

"Shut up, Shatterfang." Silentfall told the warrior, finishing the vole with two bites.

Shatterfang attempted to say something, but Silentfall spun around and struck him in the face with her tail.

He stomped off angrily, muttering about how the older warriors were all rude and should be elders by now.

Silentfall went back into the warriors den, and sat down on her nest.

She began cleaning herself, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

She made out a shape staring at her from the corner.

When she looked closer, she recognized it as the worst warrior in...both the Clans.

"Hello, Windstone."

Windstone didn't respond. She seemed to be ignoring her surroundings entirely.

"Windstone?"

"I'm thinking about other things, so shut up."

Silentfall took a deep breath. She had always thought about yelling at Windstone, but she never had.

"You're too irresponsible to be a warrior, you spend you days in the most comfortable place available, and you can't hunt or fight. You've never been anything more than a drag to the Clan, and just because you're Fallstar's daughter doesn't mean you can live a waking Dream and never take part in anything but your own selfish reality. If you want to be a warrior, then fight for your place. You have the courage of a flower with no petals, and the strength of a blade of grass. You think like a newborn kit, and you act like a spoiled one. You're just as idiotic as I thought you were since you were born. You need to fight for your place, and stay there until you either die of wounds or old age, or you become an elder and then die of old age. You're living a dream, but you're not really living. Surviving and being comfortable isn't living-it's only surviving. It isn't the same thing."

Silentfall had never spoken that much before.

She lay down, and fell asleep.

The sky darkened to black, and the warriors all shuffled into their den.

The almost full moon shone down on them grimly.

The stars twinkled, albeit without joy.

Abandoned twoleg settlements crumbled into dust. Only one remained solid after the massacre of Homo Sapiens.

Horses-the descendants of the ones held behind barriers roamed freely.

The descendants of kittypets roamed free.

Only one lonesome wolf still devoured grass and trees in its enclosure, hiding behind iron and slowly digging it's way out.

Her name was Leap. She was a handsome red-and-white wolf with golden eyes. She was brave. She was strong.

And she was starving.

But she was happy.

She was now staring up at the lonesome stars, wondering where the rest had gone. Wondering why her home had been destroyed and she made a prisoner. Wondering why her mother's keepers had taken her and her mum as a mother and a pup.

A skeleton lay on the other side of the cage.

That was the last descendant of the First Wolf.

She, the red wolf, was the last one. The last one with the blood of freedom.

And she despised it.


	3. Dividing Glass

_Five Winters after the Angels Fell._

Nothingness.

Darkness.

The sound of blood coursing through her veins.

Lack of feeling.

Swirling blackness.

Or maybe her eyes were just closed.

Maybe she was dreaming...of course she was dreaming!

But what if she was dead?

Silentfall struggled to open her eyes. She did, but instead of sunlight peeking into a crowded den she saw darkness all around...but there was a shiny wall that seemed to be made of clear glass dividing the darkness.

Wait...now her side was filled with blinding light. The other side was the one with darkness.

She noticed what looked like a white blob in the darkness of the other side.

She recognized it to be a cat-a lovely, snowy white cat with eyes almost as dark as Silentfall's pelt. She looking exactly like Silentfall in shape, even down to the only mark in their fur above their left eyes.

They were staring at each other. They were like a mirror...a mirror that changed appearances.

But what, in truth was a mirror? Silentfall wondered.

"Who are you?"

The white she-cat was the first one to speak.

"I am Silentfall."

"I am Snowbird."

"We are the First Fallen, aren't we?"

"Yes, my darker self. We have the power to break the laws of the worlds and remake them to our own will. We have the power, even, to bring back the dead."

Silentfall looked at Snowbird in awe.

"Why did the Angels Fall?" She asked her paler self.

"So that the Clans-the Clans of all worlds will understand us in full. Will understand the fear that comes with being alone."

"Then...why am I bound by an ancient oath that was broken?"

"We both are. We are bound by the Oath that was Broken."

The two mirrors stared at each other.

They both leaped for the boundary, but to no avail. Neither of them seemed to move.

"What is this place?" Silentfall cried.

"The place between all...we are bound together by this glass. We are kept apart by this accursed glass."

The mirror images began to fade.

"Wait!" Silentfall cried. "Are we truly mortal?"

"We are bound to our worlds by the burden..."

The dream ended before Snowbird finished her speech.

"Silentfall! Wake up, it's time for Whisperheart to assign patrols!"

She recognized the voice and the blue eyes and black fur as Voicestep.

She sprang to her feet.

"Never, ever wake me again. You hear me?" She snarled, darting out of the den, leaving Voicestep alone in it.

She ignored the calls from her clanmates. She ran out of camp, and she kept running until she reached the border. The border shared by the wild and WishClan.

She stared into the wild, free land, untamed save for the few abandoned twoleg homes.

She wept tears of anger and fear.

"Silentfall?"

The hesitant voice quavered and seemed afraid.

Scarletclaw.

Silentfall turned.

The dark red she-cat stood behind her.

"You ran out of camp...I'm sorry. I won't interfere with whatever you're doing."

"I am only despairing what cannot be changed."

Scarletclaw watched as Silentfall walked past her.

Silentfall leaped up a tree, bounding off into the forest.

She froze when she heard her name spoken below her.

"Silentfall really is an idiot, isn't she, Burntclaw?"

It was Twistedclaw talking.

Burntclaw, a huge gray tom, nodded.

"I mean," Twistedclaw continued. "She ran off even though our idiot leader was yelling at her to come back! Isn't that stupid of her?"

Silentfall turned her pale eyes downward, glaring at the two toms.

"She really is thick."

Silentfall lost her temper at that point.

She leaped down from the tree right in front of the idiots.

"Respect those older than you who have more experience." She snarled.

"Ooh, I should respect the weak little fool who got angry at her weaker little brother." Twistedclaw sneered.

Silentfall slid underneath Twistedclaw, twisting around lightning fast and picking up the small tom by the scruff.

"Naughty kits need to have punishment." She said harshly through a mouthful of fur.

"Let me go! I'm a warrior, not a stinking kit!"

Silentfall clambered up the nearest tree, all the way to the top branch, and clambered down again, leaving Twistedclaw waving with the wind.

Burntclaw fled.

Silentfall sat down.

_Am I only a mirror of shadows? Am I a mirror of that snowy white form of myself? Am I only a holder for a fallen soul? Is this just a dream? Am I someone else?  
_

Her thoughts jerked off, and she blacked out.

* * *

Voicestep found her at twilight.

She hadn't been seen all day, and there she was, limp, looking perfectly weak, in the dense shadow and swathed in mist.

He carried her limp, small form to camp, not noticing the staring cat in the tree.

"I found her in a clearing." He told the medicine cat, Ashleaves.

Ashleaves clucked disapprovingly, gently pulling Silentfall into her den.

"Boarpaw! Boarpaw, where are you?" He heard her call.

He stared into th shadows for a moment, then turned away.

She was his sister, and he wanted her to live. To be free.

He was wishing a pointless wish.

* * *

Silentfall was in the void again.

Only this time her side was different, and the other side was empty.

Her side was swirling purples, pinks, yellows, blues, and reds.

She flung herself at the plain black side. Nothing happened.

"I am no soldier of the Clans." She hissed furiously.

"I am the first true warrior since Ivypool fought through fear!" She yowled.

"Awfully brave words for a silent one."

The voice was innocent. It sounded a bit loony.

Silentfall spun around.

A silver she-cat stood behind her.

"Who are you?" Silentfall asked.

"Oh, that's hard to say. I'm the bringer of dreams, maybe. Or maybe I'm the bringer of war. I'll settle for the war. Or maybe I'm the bringer of the hunt? Or maybe I'm just little old Larkstar, although I'd prefer to be called Luna."

Silentfall stared.

As she watched, a jet black she-cat and a dark gray tom melted from darker patches in the swirling colors.

"I am Ravenstar, but please call me Shut. This is Falconwing, though please call him Glass." The black she-cat said.

"You brought the old code back in the First World, didn't you?"

"No, that was the Second World. You are the third, Larkstar is the Fourth, and then Snowbird is the First."

"It is time for her to leave. She shall become imprisoned in this lair before her time is come." Falconwing interrupted gently.

And the void faded.


	4. We Do Not Belong Anywhere

**Read To Regain Our True Lives then To Fall to Fly and also read Frozen Fire. All of those are tied to this story...**

_One Moon after the Void was Discovered, Five Winters after the Angels Fell.  
_

Silentfall opened her eyes. She always cursed how one was white and the other was yellow.

She didn't know how important that was. How important the only bit of white on her-the white spot on her stomach-was.

Meager sunlight shone through the den entrance.

A moon had passed since she had woken in the Medicine Den on a day similar to this.

She yawned, and stood. Thrice she had collapsed in the forest alone and found herself in the Void. Twice she had been alone. Once she had seen the sleeping form of Snowbird in the jet-black side.

She walked out of the den as calmly as she could-her insides felt like they were being walked on by a boar and her head felt like there was a rock on it.

She also felt like her joints were made of stone.

The sunlight was blinding, but it was freezing.

The sunlight was blinding because a thick layer of dazzlingly white snow was up to her chest.

She caught the sound of Ashleaves's voice.

"Boarpaw! I'm going to pick every herb in this forest for when someone gets ill!"

Silentfall walked past Ashleaves, pausing to talk to her.

"Don't. They might not grow next year."

And she broke into a run, heading to where she knew a rabbit burrow was.

She found fresh tracks(and dung) by a new tunnel in the snow.

"'Poor things." She murmured. "Surviving the night only to die in the morning."

She climbed the nearest tree, and pressed herself in a fork in two branches. The shadows were dense and the branches only allowed a little snow to fall through.

She kicked out the snow that was there, and froze, hoping she blended into the damp, dark wood.

After all, everyone knows rabbits are stupid.

Finally, a fat, big, brown rabbit appeared.

It made a dash to the burrow, but Silentfall leaped from the tree and landed on its neck, killing it.

A loud screech from above told her a large bird was above.

She looked up.

Surprisingly, a nighthawk was flying in menacing circles above. It must have been woken by the sun and hunger.

It dove down, aiming for the dead rabbit.

When it landed for a split second, sinking its talons into the rabbit, Silentfall lunged at it.

She had taken on something beyond her skill.

It lashed out, and hit Silentfall with its wings.

She managed to snag its wing with her claws, but she fell back to the ground as it rose.

A figure leaped from the nearest tree, landing on the hawk's back.

The hawk dropped like a stone under the weight of the heavy tom.

"Voicestep. Thank you."

Silentfall said after lunging forward and killing the hawk while Voicestep held the wings to the ground.

"Awfully bony." Voicestep commented, inspecting the hawk.

"Must have been old...and sick, maybe." Silentfall agreed.

Voicestep nodded.

"Let's go back to camp. The Clan'll be happy even though it...has hardly any fat whatsoever." Silentfall suggested.

Silentfall picked up the rabbit. It was heavy.

Voicestep, however, looked horrified when he picked up the hawk.

"It feels like I'm lifting a feather!" Voicestep said with a muffled voice.

"I'll trade you. You're stronger than me." Silentfall said, setting down the rabbit.

They traded.

Carrying the hawk felt more like carrying a thin kit than carrying a full-grown hawk.

"You got a _hawk?_" Fallstar said incredulously.

Silentfall nodded, and set the battered bird down.

"It's awfully skinny. It'll probably only feed the apprentices." She responded quietly. It wasn't like her to boast to the clan leader.

"Good job anyway, Snowbird!"

Silentfall froze. He had called her Snowbird!

Did he know?

His eyes were darker and more knowing than usual.

He wasn't a leader.

He was a warrior.

* * *

Silentfall groomed her paw.

Snow fell gently, softly, marking Silentfall's jet-black fur with blinding white.

Everything was silent. Silent and perfect.

That is, until a certain nosy apprentice broke the silence in a loud, annoying yowl.

"It's cold! And I'm tired!"

Silentfall stood slowly, looking down at the black-and-white tom.

"Then go back to sleep." She said coldly.

The apprentice back away. His name was Bothpaw.

Bothpaw dashed into the Apprentice's Den.

"You don't have to both with my son, you know."

Silentfall nodded. She knew that a certain she-cat was hiding half in and half out of the dense, blind shadow that was somehow created in spite of the snow next to it.

A form rippled into existence. She had always been there, but as long as there was black and white, she could Hide anywhere.

She was divided exactly into half-her left side was blindingly white and her right side was as dark as the night. Only darker.

Her left eye was the palest blue, and the other was the darkest.

Her name was Onewing.

"Odd, for you to stand out so clearly. You've never liked being seen." Onewing said with a gentle smile.

Silentfall shrugged. "You've always hidden. You don't know what it's like to show all of yourself all the day."

"You have a point," Onewing said softly, turning her eyes to the sun. "But you don't know what it is like. What it is like to be driven into hiding so often."

"Do I?" Silentfall asked. "I used to be an exile in my own home. Before you were born. Do not judge on the outside."

Onewing padded over to Silentfall's side, and sat down.

"I don't come from here. Neither do you." Onewing said suddenly. "We don't belong here."

"What do you mean? We were born here."

Onewing smiled slightly. That odd half-smile that was pleasant yet terrifying.

"We were. But we weren't. Four times in history this has happened. They were all groups of two that were not born here but switched with their selves from other worlds. The first time was Jagged Peak and Tall Shadow. The second Bluestar and Firestar. The third Hollyleaf and Ivypool. The fourth us-Onewing and Silentfall."

"I was switched with Snowbird." Silentfall blurted out.

"Humph. More like you were switched with Ravenstar. Ravenstar of ShadowClan. The youngest and the greatest. The flow of time shall stop for her."


	5. Surging Bloodlust

_One Moon and One Day after the void was discovered, Five Winters after the Angels Fell.  
_

Silentfall let the freezing wind ruffle her fur. The cloudy sky was hardly illuminated by the rising sun.

Silentfall shook her head slowly, ridding her head of a horrid past she wanted desperately to forget.

She stood, her dark form a silhouette against the distant horizon.

The snow lay in a thick layer over the world.

Silentfall stood up from the hill where she had been sitting, and walked back to camp.

She followed her own footprints. They were clear in the snow.

She was cold. Deathly cold. Others would have died from it.

But she was unaffected. Probably because of Snowbird.

_You don't have to do this, you know. I can just stay in the Warriors Den all the time, you know. _Silentfall thought.

_But that takes all the fun out of things! _ She heard Snowbird protest.

Silentfall laughed, dashing through the snow.

She rolled through a thicker part of it, and leaped up again, dashing throughout the huge territory to warm up.

The snow fell out of her fur, her prints all but masked by Snowbird.

She leaped up a tree, snow falling from it in great clumps.

"Sh. Don't talk to me until I talk to you next." Silentfall whispered.

She heard an angry harrumph, and then the sound stopped from the Other World.

Well, one of the Other Worlds.

She ran back into camp, her fur ruffled and her eyes alight.

"Silentvoice. Where have you been?" Fallstar was asking her.

"Having fun.' Silentfall responded cheerfully.

Fallstar looked at her, surprised.

"Are you ill?"

Silentfall hid a laugh, and said;

"No. I'll go hunting."

She spun around, dashing out of camp again.

She ran over a faint different in landscape, and skidded to a halt. It felt wrong to be here, but then she kept running.

She almost fell into a stream, staggering and staring across, trying to see through the dense, shadowed reeds.

"Huh? I shouldn't be here. I'm trespassing...no, this isn't DreamClan territory." She muttered, and cleared the stream in a leap. Somehow, it wasn't frozen.

She slunk through the reeds, and emerged into a beautiful clearing.

But then she realized it wasn't beautiful now. It must have been, once. Once, a very long time ago.

Six dens were on the edge, the ground was soft and fine. The shadows swayed gently over the snow. But she saw ribs poking out of the snow, a skull half-buried on a slight rise, the scent of death still there, but faint. Skeletons seemed to surround her. The sky seemed a cruel mockery of the world that once was, and a mirror of what was now.

Empty. Mindless. Doomed. Fading. Soon to die.

She felt the blood coursing through her veins, the anger she had hid for so long coming out in an echoing cry of anger, fear, betrayal, and all the sorrow she had hidden in her life.

"Why? Why did they? What happened here?"

This clearing was a place of death. She was sure of that.

Her feeling seemed washed away. The voices roared in the back of her clouded mind. These here were the first to fall, of course.

_Please help us! You've got to! We're dying again! We fell. Please, please help us! Just destroy the wall! I don't care anymore! Just do it! You have to fulfill that oath! Come on, you're brave! Keep fighting. Just keep fighting._

Then different voices sounded. Three voices almost the same, brave, great, strong, powerful.

_Don't worry, just keep fighting no matter what. Stop whining and fight, or we'll all perish and the world will truly end. I don't care if it hurts us all, we're just trying to save everyone, so just fight with us._

And then a deep, strong one that burned with fire.

_I don't say this often, but show no mercy to the ones who have turned._

Sandstorm. Hollyleaf. Ivypool. Firestar.

She stood, her eyes cold as ice.

She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. The death. The betrayal. The shadows. The lies. The fear.

It was as clear as the sun.

"I'm going to do it. I'll kill and re-kill everyone who took part in this. I...can't believe anyone would do such a thing," she whispered to the sky.

She stared up at the clear sky. The clouds, the sun, the cheerful landscape around her seemed to be a cruel reminder of how the world was merciless. Merciless and beautiful.

The reeds waved in the gentle wind. The snow began to melt. The sun began to set.

And still she sat there, her fur smooth. Her eyes cold as ice. Her claw unsheathed.

And, at last, she stood up. She walked through the forest. She stopped. She caught a mouse. She went back to Camp.

"Where have you been? And you only caught a mouse?" Fallstar hissed.

Silentfall dropped the mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

"Fallstar. Tell me everything. Tell me what happened when the Angels Fell. I know there were four Clans then. I don't care if you've kept it hushed up. _Tell me._" Silentfall said quietly, her voice filled with pride, anger, and then nothing. Blankness. Nothing. No emotion. Happiness, joy, sorrow, pride, envy, greed, love, hate, friendship, and so many other emotions. There was only anger. Anger and bloodlust for those that had wiped out an entire Clan.

"Come on. Don't look like that, it's scaring me, Silentfall. I don't remember, I wasn't born. So ask Fallenheart or Flamenight." Fallstar responded quietly.

Silentfall narrowed her eyes, and turned around.

She would ask anything. Anything at all. Anything that would keep her from knowing.

And then she remembered.

_"Mother. Mother, why is everyone guilty?"_

_"I don't know, my sweet."_

_"Really mother, tell me!"_

_"There...there was an order from Redstar to wipe out RiverClan. You're only seven moons old. Don't concern youself with such things."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts."_

That was it! There was a massacre. The RiverClan massacre. It had taken days to wipe the large Clan out.

Her father had died in that fight. She couldn't forget him.


End file.
